


It will be okay (GERMAN)

by YvShan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, F/M, Germany, I try, Jealous Sans, Nicknamed Reader, Reader have a Nickname in UnderNet, Sans is an ass, Slow Burn, deutsche Fanfictions, smut later, tentacles later
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvShan/pseuds/YvShan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neue Nachricht</p><p> </p><p>//CoolSkeleton95:</p><p>HEY PANDAHEART!<br/>WEIßT DU SCHON, WANN DU VORBEIKOMMEN MÖCHTEST?<br/>ICH HABE MORGEN ZEIT. UND ÜBERMORGEN UND ÜBERÜBERMORGEN, ÜBERÜBERÜBERMORGEN NICHT, DA BIN ICH BEI UNDYNE ZUM TRAINING VERABREDET.//</p><p>'Ohshitohshitohshit!....'<br/>Wie man das halt bei Internetbekanntschaften so sagt, hattest du, als er vor einigen Wochen damit anfing, man könne sich ja mal treffen geschrieben, klar, vielleicht später mal.<br/>Er wolle dir seinen Bruder vorstellen [....] aber Papyrus war dahingehend recht hartnäckig...</p><p> </p><p>Neue Nachricht</p><p> </p><p>//CoolSkeleton95:</p><p>ÜBERÜBERÜBERMORGEN GEHT DOCH. ABER ERST ABENDS, FALLS DU NUR DANN KANNST?//</p>
            </blockquote>





	It will be okay (GERMAN)

# It will be okay

### Chapter 1: _A normal day_

Gelangweilt auf der Couch sitzend, deine zweite Tafel Schokolade inhalierend wartest du darauf, wie die Minuten langsam an dir vorbei kriechen, damit du endlich ins Bett kannst, um diesen Tag hinter dir lassen zu können.

Zwar ist es nicht so, als ob der morgige Tag in irgendeiner Form und Weise aussichtsreicher wäre, aber so lebst du schon immer.  
Darauf wartend, dass endlich irgendwann mal etwas interessantes passiert...

Deine Freundin hatte dir heute gegen Mittag geschrieben, sie wolle mal mit dir raus kommen und etwas mit dir unternehmen.  
Da gäbe es eine Monsterbar, welche erst neulich eröffnet hat und das nicht weit weg von hier.

Monster gibt es übrigens tatsächlich!  
Sie sind vor 3 Jahren erschienen, waren Jahrtausende lang unter Mt. Ebott mithilfe einer magischen Barriere gefangen gehalten worden.  
Und erst dank einem Kind, konnten sie ihrem Gefängnis entfliehen.

Nach einer weiteren Tüte Chips beschließt du, ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen, um dich schlafen zu legen. Deiner Freundin kannst du schließlich auch noch morgen auf ihre Nachricht antworten.

 

~ 3 Uhr nachts ~

Du liegst im Bett, stehst auf, legst dich wieder hin, nur um später dann doch wieder aufzustehen und dir eine Tiefkühlpizza in den Ofen zu schieben.

 

~ 6 Uhr morgens ~

Du bist so unglaublich müde. Erschöpft lässt du dich ins Bett fallen, um dann endlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf zu versinken. Nicht wirklich gesund, aber was soll man machen, wenn man es einfach nicht schafft, zu einer vernünftigen Uhrzeit einzuschlafen?

 

Sturmklingeln.  
Genervt hievst du dich aus den weichen Kissen und trottest zur Tür. Ohne dich vorher anzuziehen öffnest du die Tür einen Spalt breit.  
Ann-Catrin, toll...  
Muss die doofe Kuh dich aus dem Bett schmeißen!? Was will die überhaupt hier?

 ** _„Ich habe nichts an...“_** , hu, du war auch schon mal freundlicher...  
**_„Jaja, ich weiß wie du nackt aus siehst“_** , sie quetscht sich durch die leicht geöffnete Tür und du trottest schlaftrunken zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um dir vom Boden Klamotten zusammen zu klauben, die noch halbwegs gut riechen.  
**_„Kannst dich ins Wohnzimmer setzen, zieh mich nur noch kurz an“_** , grummelst du ihr zu, während du dir Unterwäsche, eine Jeans und ein altes Shirt anziehst.  
Wenn du zu früh von deinem geliebten Bett entrissen wirst, bist du echt unausstehlich.

 ** _„Ich habe Saft da, wenn du was möchtest.“_**

**_„Gerne!“_** , etwas weniger launisch begibst du dich in die Küche, um ihr ein Glas Saft einzuschenken. Für dich selbst gibt es Leitungswasser.  
Kalorien einsparen, wo man nur kann! Du findest es unsinnig, nur wegen Saft oder Cola weiter zuzunehmen. Außerdem hast du dem süßen Zeug bereits vor langer Zeit abgeschworen, damals 'ne halbe Tasse Zucker mit einem Schluck Tee, nicht wirklich das Beste, was man mit Gewichtsproblemen trinken sollte. Da du es gerne übertreibst, verzichtest du lieber, seit deinem 15 Lebensjahr gibt es für dich nur noch Wasser, ungesüßten Tee und Kaffee!  
Cola Zero, Monster Zero oder diverse Zero Getränke sind eher ein seltener Genuß.

 ** _„Wir vermissen dich ______! Ist alles okay bei dir?“._**

_'Heh, dumme Frage.  
Offensichtlich ja nicht, wenn ich bereits seit Wochen nicht mehr in die Tagesstätte komme._

**_„Ja, das übliche, mir geht’s halt grad nich so gut weißte? Und bei dir so?“_**

Die Tagesstätte ist ein Ort, wo man die Leute rein steckt, die ihr Leben nicht mehr in den Griff kriegen, um sie wieder dazu zu bringen, Arbeiten zu gehen und einen geregelten Tagesablauf zu haben. Dort hast du auch Ann-Catrin kennen gelernt.  
Damals hattest du gerade angefangen Stofftiere zu nähen und sie hatte dich daraufhin gleich angesprochen.  
Weil du süße Plüschys nähst und weil sie süße Plüschys mag, habt ihr euch letztendlich angefreundet.  
Sie kann manchmal nerven, aber hauptsächlich bist du von dir selbst genervt, weil du ihr immer wieder absagst und sie hängen lässt.

Bis heute wunderst du dich, dass sie nicht schon längst die Flucht ergriffen und dir die Freundschaft gekündigt hat.  
**_„Hey Annchen, wie läufts mit Michi?“_** , sie schaut dich traurig an und dich beschleicht das Gefühl, dass das keine wirklich gute Frage war.  
_'Wie spät ist es eigentlich? Oooh, Handy sagt, 16 Uhr, 5 Stunden Schlaf, verdammt, hätte sie nicht ein paar Stunden später kommen können?  
Ich brauch meinen Schönheitsschlaf!'_

 ** _„____. ich hab Scheiße gebaut...“_** und so erzählt sie dir die Geschichte, wie sie sein Handy durchsuchte, schmutzige Fotos darin fand und wir alle wissen, dass so etwas nie wirklich gut ausgeht.  
Am ende hatte sie es ihm gestanden, es gab streit, sie hat, emotional wie sie ist geheult, er meinte ist gut, aber mach das nie wieder und blablabla jetzt hat sie Angst, dass er sie deswegen verlässt.

**_„Mädl hör mal, wenn er dich wirklich liebt, und von dem, was ich bereits von ihm über dich gehört habe, wird er dich wegen so etwas nicht verlassen!“._ **

**_„Ja aber.. er sagte das auch aber wegen meiner Familie, die war doch genauso und.. und..“_** , du tröstest sie und nach langer langer Diskussion hatte sie sich dann letztendlich doch beruhigen können.

Die Leute in der Tagesstätte haben schon irgend wie alle einen an der Waffel.  
Ann-Catrin und du sind da keine Ausnahme, bei euch geht es eher ums Emotionale, sie ist diejenige die klammert und du gehörst eher zu den Menschen, die am liebsten zurückgezogen und ganz alleine ihr Leben verbringen möchten. Ist aber leider nicht machbar, da man sich leider irgendwann doch einsam fühlt...  
Blöde soziale Kontakte...

Um sie aufzumuntern und weil du so ein selbstloser Mensch bist, versprichst du notgedrungen heute mit ihr gemeinsam dieser neuen Bar einen Besuch abzustatten.  
Mit etwas Glück könnte es sogar ein ganz lustiger Abend werden.

Gegen 22:00 Uhr möchtet ihr euch vor der Bar treffen.  
Nachdem sie dir die genaue Adresse gegeben hat verabschiedet sie sich Überglücklich und voller Vorfreude von dir. Zwar würde sie sich wie sonst üblich mit dir zusammen fertig machen, aber sie muss zuvor noch ein paar Besorgungen erledigen, also verbringst du die restliche Zeit, die dir noch bleibt im 'UnderNet'.

Das 'UnderNet' ist die Monsterversion unseres Internets, welches die Monster, nachdem sie an die Oberfläche kamen mitbrachten.

Nach dem einloggen wirst du auch sogleich von einer Nachricht deines liebsten Lieblingsmonsters begrüßt.

 _'Er ist so ne Zuckerrolle. Letztes Mal hatte er mir doch tatsächlich eine Tastatur mit Maus geschenkt._  
Ich hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass er das nicht muss, erst recht, als ich den Preis dafür gegoogelt habe.'  
  
****_//'NONSENS!_  
WIR BRAUCHEN DICH IN UNSEREM TEAM UND OHNE VERNÜNFTIGES ZUBEHÖR BIST DU UNS KEINE HILFE. ABER SORGE DICH NICHT INTERNETFREUND, ICH DER GROßARTIGE PAPYRUS KÜMMERE MICH UM MEINE UNTERGEBENEN !!  
NYEHE!!'//, hatte er dir damals geschrieben.

_'Nachdem wir dann zahllose weitere Nachrichten ausgetauscht hatten, konnte ich einfach nicht anders, als klein bei zu geben.'_

Neue Nachricht

 

 ** _//CoolSkeleton95:_**

_HEY PANDAHEART!_  
WEIßT DU SCHON, WANN DU VORBEIKOMMEN MÖCHTEST?  
ICH HABE MORGEN ZEIT. UND ÜBERMORGEN UND ÜBERÜBERMORGEN, ÜBERÜBERÜBERMORGEN NICHT, DA BIN ICH BEI UNDYNE ZUM TRAINING VERABREDET.// 

_'Ohshitohshitohshit!....'_  
Wie man das halt bei Internetbekanntschaften so sagt, hattest du, als er vor einigen Wochen damit anfing, man könne sich ja mal treffen geschrieben, klar, vielleicht später mal.  
Er wolle dir seinen Bruder vorstellen und dir seine spezial Freundschaftsspaghetti kochen. Dass er aber immer wieder darauf zurück kommt und es als feste Zusage wahrgenommen hatte, das wurde dir erst zu spät klar. Und absagen konntest du ihm auch nicht, zumindest nicht direkt. Eher indirekt, indem du ihn immer und immer wieder auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt vertröstet hast. Bisher hatten alle es einfach so hingenommen und recht schnell aufgegeben, aber Papyrus war dahingehend recht hartnäckig...

 

Neue Nachricht

 

 ** _//CoolSkeleton95:_**

_ÜBERÜBERÜBERMORGEN GEHT DOCH. ABER ERST ABENDS, FALLS DU NUR DANN KANNST?//_

 

_'Okay, ich schaff das. Ich breche ihm mal wieder sein Herz, natürlich ganz sanft...?  
Er wird es sicherlich schon verstehen, dass es einfach nicht geht, Oh Gott, es tut mir so Leid, dass du dich ausgerechnet mit mir anfreunden musstest...'_

Dabei hattest du ihn echt gern gewonnen.  
Außerdem, ohne ihn wärst du aufgeschmissen!  
Du hasst generell das questen in Onlinespielen, für ihn ist das aber kein Problem.  
Mit Leichtigkeit löst er jedes Puzzle, als hätte er sein Leben lang nichts anderes gemacht.  
Vor einigen Wochen erst stellte er dir das bestmögliche Equip und die besten Waffen und Rüstungsteile bei WoW für deinen Hexenmeister zusammen.  
Auch deine Skillleiste hat er dir so zurechtgelegt, dass es für dich kein Problem war, durch alle möglichen Gegner zu bashen.  
Seit dem du ihn hast, macht das zocken sehr viel mehr Spaß.  
Logisch, wenn man nicht mehr alle paar Sekunden instant gekillt wird.  
Auch wenn man sich erst einmal an sein lautes Organ im Teamspeak gewöhnen muss..

 

 ** _//Pandaheart:→ CoolSkeleton95_**

_Hey Papy, mir geht’s grad nicht so gut.  
Vlt ein ander mal ok?//_

'Die Masche zieht jedes Mal!  
Jetzt müsste er mich eigentlich in Ruhe lassen, zumindest für ein paar Tage haha...'

 

Neue Nachricht

 

 ** _//Lazybones:_**

_Hey, alles ok?//_

Okay, damit, dass sich jetzt auch noch Paps Bruder nach dir erkundigt hattest du absolut nicht gerechnet.

 ** _//Pandaheart: → Lazybones_**

_Ja alles okay. Nur das übliche halt. Stress und so, nichts worüber man sich Sorgen machen sollte//_

 

 ** _//Pandaheart:→ CoolSkeleton95_**

_Du erzählst es deinem Bruder??!//_

Paps ist ein süßer, aber dass er sofort zu seinem Bruder läuft, wenn du ihm etwas anvertraust, geht mal gar nicht. Das lässt dich daran zweifeln, ob du auch in Zukunft offen mit ihm reden solltest.

 

Neue Nachricht

 

 ** _//CoolSkeleton95:_**

_NATÜRLICH!  
WENN ES EINEM FREUND NICHT GUT GEHT, MÜSSEN WIR DOCH ZUSAMMEN HALTEN!//_

 

Neue Nachricht

 

 ** _//CoolSkeleton95:_**

_NYEHE//_

_'Freund... als ob sein Bruder sich für mich interessieren würde!'_  
Du bist dir sicher er schreibt dir nur, um Paps einen Gefallen zu tun, auch im Game verbringt er die Zeit eher schweigend oder damit dich bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bietet mit seinen lahme Jokes zu pranken...

 

Neue Nachricht

 

 ** _//Lazybones:_**

_Wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst...“_

_'OMG! Damn, das ist Zucker!_  
Vielleicht habe ich mich ja doch in ihm geirrt?  
Das zeigt mal wieder, wie vorschnell ich über einen Menschen... oder in diesem Fall über ein Monster urteile...' 

 

Neue Nachricht

 

 ** _//Lazybones:_**

_..ist Papyrus für dich da //_

 

 ** _//Pandaheart: → Lazybones_**

_Fu** You!//_

_'So ein....'_

Neue Nachricht

 

 ** _//Lazybones:_**

_;)//_

Okay, er hat nun definitiv, ganz offiziell bei dir verschissen.  
_'Wobei sich meine Liebe zum Sarkasmus gerade nach ihm verzehrt._

Huh...?  
Wo kommt der Gedanke jetzt her?.....'

Ein kurzer Blick zur Uhr verrät dir, so langsam solltest du dich zurecht machen.  
Vorher duschen, wie nervig...

 ** _//Pandaheart: → Lazybones_**

_Vorsicht, du solltest nicht mit dem Feuer spielen Sugarskull :*//_

_'He...  
Ich würde zu gern sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er meine Nachricht liest...'_

Für dich gibt es nichts lustigeres, als schamlos zu flirten, wenn man beleidigt oder gar verarscht wird.  
Dass irritiert die Leute meist so sehr, dass sich im Endeffekt interessante Gespräche entwickeln.  
Viele deiner damaligen Internetfreundschaften sind so entstanden!

 ** _//Lazybones:_**

_Already wanna jump to the bonezone?//_

Oh... er kann flirten...  
Das ist neu.  
Und Bonezone? Pfff~  
Really?!

 ** _//Pandaheart: → Lazybones_**

_Nah!_  
Geh mit ner Freundin aus.  
Spar dir das mit der 'bonezone' mal lieber für deine Liebste auf boneboy =*// 

_'Er hat sicherlich keine Freundin, dafür ist er viel zu faul...'_

 

\-------

 

Nachdem du dich frisch geduscht und dir ein paar deiner hübscheren Klamotten angelegt hast, eine weiße Bluse, eine simple Jeans, braune Armstulpen und deine braun grauen Stiefel, die bis zu den Knien gehen 'Damn, ich liebe diese Stiefel!', kannst du es nicht lassen, bevor du die Wohnung verlässt nochmals kurz im UnderNet nach neuen Nachrichten zu schauen.

_'YES!_  
Gewonnen!  
Er hat nicht geantwortet, Sieg für mich.  
Bist wohl doch nicht so taff Boneboy?' 

Du sagst noch kurz deiner Katze Misha Tschüss, das süßeste Ding, was je existierte, schmeißt ihr zum Abschied einen Katzenstick hin und machst dich auf den Weg zu der Adresse, welche dir Ann-Catrin gegeben hatte.

 

 

_Du hoffst, dass der Abend nicht ganz so schrecklich verlaufen wird._

**Author's Note:**

> Uh.. ich bin ein wenig nervös...  
> Hat es euch den gefallen?  
> Also, der Schreibstil, ich meine so viel ist da bisher ja noch nicht passiert...  
> Ich werde mein Bestes geben, die Beziehung nicht viiiel zu schnell zu starten, sie aber auch nicht unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen.  
> Das hier ist alles noch recht neu für mich...  
> Uhm... würdet ihr eventuell ganz gerne ein paar Zeichnungen sehen?  
> Ich meine bei besonderen Szenen..


End file.
